Shizukesa Hogo-Sha
'Approval:' 12/4/13 3 feats bori v3.0 'Appearance and Personality' Personality: Shizukesa's father used to say "If you were anymore laid back, you'd be horizontal" to him everyday and it was true. Shizu is a very relaxed induvidual who likes to sit on the fence for most issues. He grows tired of taking sides of petty squabbles or political debates and instead spends most of his time day dreaming. Although strong Shizu doesn't particulary like to fight, his father used to warn him to know his strength for when the time comes he may have to use it. however Shizu has not seen many battles and is wary. He hates his name saying it's too long and often appreviates it to Shizu, or Kesa, or Shi, or Sh, or S... depending on how lazy he feels. Shizu is a smoker and a drinker and can often be found in local bars and taverns late at night. Usualy he drinks alone with his thoughts but does enjoy company now and again. Appearance: Shizu is a very tall induvidual and towers of most people in the shiobi world, but hes used to it. His broad shoulders and muscular physic make him a scary figure to look upon. He new wears black sandals and short black trousers, the usual attire for a genin. His top is often a hooded dark green jacket with a black t-shirt beneath. He wears his headband on his forehead (like a normal person) and carries his two axes with him at all times. He often wears black fingerless gloves too. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 9 ' 'Speed: 6 ' 'Chakra Levels: 5 ' 'Chakra Control: 5 ' 'Endurance: 9 ' '''CP:45 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Onojutsu ' '''Genin 2: Wood Release ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Lion's Claw (Lvl. 1) - An attack that if is succesfully in hitting its target, will cause 2 slashes instead of one. (Damage 10CP) (CP cost: 10/5 (upkeep)) # Bear's Strength - A powerful attack that increases the strength of the user. (+5 to strength) (CP cost: 10) # Wood Release: World of Trees Wall - The users is able to summon a thick wall of trees commonly used as defense. (CP cost: 10) Equipment *(5) Combat Axe (Chakra conducting) *(4) Small Hatchet Axe (Same size as a tanto/chakra conducting) Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 3000 * Ryo left: 3000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 7' *'Banked: 7' *'Reset Day: Saturaday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' '''B-Rank: 1 *Oh So Nice, Oh So Lovely C-Rank: 1 ' *Bandits! Always Bandits! '''D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' '''History and Story The Past Isshun Hogo-Sha was an ex-ninja from the village of Iwagakure who grew tired of the battles and seeing his friends and comrades die around him. He gave up the life of a ninja and decided to become a simple carpeter/lumberjack like his father before him. He travelled from village to village helping repair and rebuild where his skills where needed. At the age of 30 he moved to Konoha to help rebuild some of the city lost over the years. While working on site one day, Isshun got into a terrible accident and broke his left arm after falling from a build which collapsed beneath his feet. He was instantly sent to the local hospital where the medical-nin's took care of him. It was here he met Hana Senju. Hana was a member of the medical-nin team at Konoha and spent most of her shifts looking after Isshun. Their friendships blossomed over the coming weeks and eventually turned to love. A few years down the line the two married and had their first and only child Shizukesa. Shizu doesn't remember his mother at all, but his father always spoke fondly of her. Isshun always hated her ninja duties and begged her not to go on missions now that she was a mother, however she always told him it was her duty. When Shizu was 3 years old his mother left and never returned. Isshun was so distraught by the loss of his wife, he left Konoha and never returned. The city brought back painful memories. For most of Shizukesa's life he travelled from city to city, village to village never staying in one place for more than a couple of years. His father would aquire a job, finish it and move on. Never settling anywhere. Shizukesa got used to this lifestyle and it wasn't long till he began to help his father's work learning the tricks of the trade. At the age of 19 Shizukesa and his father moved to Otogakure and began a job there helping to rebuild some of the villages consisting sole of the Fuma clan. Shizukesa enjoyed seeing all the different villages, the different clans and people they contained. He spent over a year here helping to rebuild until the job was done and it was time for them to leave. His father had recevied word of a job in Kumogakure and the two set off travelling through the country of sound. A few days into their journey Isshun and Shizukesa were attacked by a local group of bandits. Usually no problem of Isshun however the injuries he had sustained over 20 years ago were starting to affect him again. He fought bravely but there were just to many of them and he was defeated before Shizukesa eyes. Scared and helpless Shizu stood motionless as the bandits eyes turned on him. Lukcily for him a nearby group of Oto-nins appeared and saved Shizukesa before he too met his demise. The leader of the bandits was a missing-nin who unfortunately got away. Shizu will never forget his face, nor ever forgive him. The nin's brought both him and his fathers body back to the village in the south east and allowed him to stay as long as he needed. He buried his father just over the boarded in the land of fire, knowing this is where he'd want to be. Buried in the same land as his wife. He returned to the village after the burial, staying at a local orphanage. It was here he met Sensei Rōjin. He was the old gentlemen who trained gifted induviduals in the art of shinobi. Shizukesa begged him to train him, feeling powerless after watching his father die before him. Rōjin agreed and his training began at once. Being older it took Shizukesa a long time to perfect his skill. He was given access to a limited number of knowledge scrolls which talked about the senju line and their unique release. He spent his days training with Sensei Rōjin and nights reading and praticing on his own. Rōjin was skilled in Onojutsu much like his father was and explained his father's old axes could conduct his chakra allowing him to unleash a great power. In less than five years, Shizukesa finally graduated and was given the rank of Genin. He had honed his wood release a litte but still needed a lot of work, however his onojutsu was excellent and is really where his strength lies. Sensei Rōjin told him of the history of Otogakure and the civil war that fell upon it over 20 years ago. Shizukesa decided upon himself to travel around Otogakure helping out any village in need of assitance, to pay back what they have given him. Shizu put on his oto-head protector and left the trading village in search of new adventures and to find and eliminate that man... The life and times of a Genin Shizu began his genin career after discovering a job post about a local group of bandits hiding out somewhere in the Land of Sound. Hoping it would help him in his search he took the job. It was here he met Reiko, a ninja from the village hidden in the sand. The two worked together swiftly eliminating the small group of bandits, however Shizu found out nothing. They were small fry. Angered he left and returned home to start from scratch. Shizu travelled to the Land of Fire after receiving word of a mission needing imediate help. A group of bandits had stolen some children from a nearby village and the leader needed help to get them back. He met Zumoni , Brock and Allen just outside Konoha before heading to the small village. Rin , the oh so lovely, oh so nice leader told them of her plite and begged for their help. The team set off following what little clues they had finding a trail leading to a small cave. Zumoni quickly defeated the gaurds and the shinobi enter. Inside they found Isamu, a extremely tough ninja. The battle went on and Shizu took a lot of damage, as well as his axe being cut in half. Luckily they were able to survive long enough before Isamu disappeared, and the team were able to save the children! Returning home to nurse his wounds and fix his axe, Shizu couldn't help be continue to think of Rin and her oh so lovely smile. Category:Character Category:Otogakure